


Only thor

by vacuumthevoid



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuumthevoid/pseuds/vacuumthevoid
Summary: Just a cute little drabble!





	Only thor

All the fights.  
All the quarrels.  
The petty pranks and childish mocking of their youth meant nothing in this moment.  
No matter the uncovering of ones true ancestry.  
That didn’t matter.  
All the mattered was now, and the rest of time. Thor’s pale, blue eyes fell softly to gaze upon his brother. Laying on his side next to Thor. Strands of hair fell in his face as he slept peacefully.  
They skimmed the surface of their relationship which lied in cracks and ruins for a moment to find a place of endless light which they flung themselves into. Nothing could take away the love they harbored for one another. Thor’s chest fell as he let out a deep breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in. He turned gently to fully face Loki and brought his hand slowly to him, moving the hair that tried to mask his handsome features. Loki’s eyes fluttered open as Thor’s hand gently rested on the side of Loki’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek. Their eyes met and their hearts swelled purely at the sights in front of them but they said nothing. Nothing needed to be said, it was understood. Loki shuffled closer and Thor wrapped his arms around him. Loki closed his eyes and buried himself into Thor’s body, now surrounded in warmth and love he understands the word ‘home’.  
There’s no mistaking it, as he feels a kiss being placed at the top of his head, he feels loved, wanted, and safe.  
It’s only his brother who could ever make him feel this way.  
Only Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Thorki fic!!  
> i hope every ome who reads it enjoys it!  
> my Tumblr is lokisthunderhubby


End file.
